


Hooven Shmooven

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Big Lez Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Clarence had bobbies and penise, M/M, Please please kill us we want to die, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, stinger kink, why did we do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Clarence in his new form makes sweet sweet love to his beautiful Chooma creation.





	Hooven Shmooven

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why we did this but please don’t take it seriously XD

The formula that doctor Clarence made didn’t just turn him into a potato head, it turned him into a s e x y potato head. Bumble Brutus was the first to find that out one steamy night in the massive hold of chooma island...

 

Clarence stumbled through the brush, running from what he could only assume was the monstrosities that had evolved from the formula he dropped into the hole in the island a few months ago. He could hear crashing behind him, gaining on him every few seconds, he began to panic, chanting ‘awwww, hooven smooven” over and over. Suddenly, he lost his footing, falling face first down a hill of thorns that tore off his clothes. When he reached the bottom, he opened his eyes to see a massive yellow blob looming over him with an interesting look in its eyes...

Clarence covered his? Massive exposed tits from the yellow beast as he squealed in his gravely voice. What the hooven has he created?! And why was it gaining up on his exposed body like a predator?   
“WHAAAO” growled the creature possessively. Clarence looked down and saw that the creature had a massive stinger which was fully erect.

Oh Hooven shooven...

He tried to roll over and crawl away, but soon realised that his magnum dong was also fully erect, catching the attention of the large beast. It soon stood over him, ‘stinger’ mere centimetres from Clarence’s terrified but blushing face. Clarence squeaked in fear and arousal before awkwardly trying to make conversation. 

“What in the name of kingdom cum are you!?” 

He asked, his voice squeakier than normal. The beast looked down before roaring

“I am Bumble Brutus, and you. Are. Mine!”   
A terrible pain hit Clarence right in the throat before he realised that the pain was caused by the massive stinger shoved in his mouth. The yellow beast shrieked a terrifying shriek of pleasure as it thrusted into Clarence's mouth. Clarence retaliated by choking on it and spitting out the stinger lodged in his throat, coughing until the wound healed itself.   
“Not so fast, frind! If I am to consummate with my creations, we must do it for science!”   
Bumble Brutus cocked his yellow head in confusion and fluttered his massive bees wings when Clarence unveiled his questionable but beautiful titties to him.  
What in shmooven has gotten into me?! He thought.

It was soon after that moment that the night got interesting. Clarence got shanked in the throat a couple more times, learning to handle it better every time until he eventually could do it without any pain at all, making it an extremely pleasurable experience. Brutus was also enjoying himself, his wings buzzing excitedly as he thrust his stinger into Clarence’s throat over and over. Clarence eventually began to moan, something that sounded a bit like ‘awwwwwwwwwwww frriiinnndddsssss’ in a more seductive fashion. 

Eventually, they swapped roles, Clarence getting up off the floor and brandishing his erect memestick and brandishing it toward Brutus. 

“In the name of Science!” He yelled as he shoved it into Brutus’ beautiful choomah Face

Bumble Brutus' wings buzzed with joy as he started tasting the almond flavoured precum that was trickling slightly from the dong of Clarence. Brutus' pleasured shrieks caused immense vibrations through Clarence's meat, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. After one final buzz and loud shriek, Clarence busted his almond, shooting tasty white goosh into Bumble Brutus' mouth.   
“AWWW BRUTUS! THAT WAS HOOVEN! SO SOOO HOOVEN!!" He moaned as he finished off in his mouth, Brutus gulping up with liquid like it was flower nectar. Finally the creature slowly let the green rod out of his mouth and looked up at his beautiful master standing over him. 

It was time to step it up a notch. Clarence, looked down at Brutus’ hungry eyes before signalling for him to turn around. Clarence was met with two massive, yellow asscheeks. He readied himself for round two, lining up his cock with the choomahs asshole. He exhaled once before forcefully entering Brutus. The choomah let out a moaning shriek as his wings once again went crazy. Soon Clarence joined him, their mains a symphony of pleasure ringing through the forests. 

~elsewhere in the forest~

“Oi sassy m8, u hear sommin?” Donny asked as they played chess in th3 middle of the forest. 

“Whaddayatalkinabeet?” Sassy answered eyeing up the chess board. 

“I mean, I swear I can hear somthing”

“U fuckin druggo”

At that moment the ‘sounds’ intensified as Clarence began thrusting deeper and deeper.  
Bumble Brutus started to buzz so much from pleasure that he started to fly, taking Clarence with him. Clarence held on for dear life as he thrusted harder into the chooma, moaning loudly in his gravelly voice. They flew out the hole and over the Forrest, the choomas inhabiting the land being exposed to what is essentially porn for the first time in their mutated lives. The flew over the camp where Sassy and Donny where.

“Oi. Donny. Look up at the fuckin sky."  
"Fuck off Donny it’s your turn to play"  
"Nah mate the fuckin Clarence guy is fuckin a Chooma, look."  
"I told you we were gonna take the tripper snippets until after we finished our game Donny you druggo"  
"I haven’t you fuckin furball look up and you can fuckin see Clarence the potato head and some fuckin Chooma fuckin going at it mate."  
"Holy shit Clarence has nice tits aye" Sassy said as he finally looked up at the sky with his bloodshot eyes.  
"Yeah mate they fuckin bouncing everywhere"  
"Aw mate we are tripping so hard right now hehe"  
"Alright mate I move this pawn over here mate your turn."  
"There called p r a w n s Donny you fuckin druggo"

Clarence was exhilarated, the thrill of flying and fucking missing together into one super emotion. It felt so good that he almost felt like he could grow wings aswell (not sponsored by red bull). As they flew higher and higher, he thrust harder and harder, his tits flailing everywhere, and dick so hard it felt like it could snap off. He felt his finish nearing, so he put every last ounce of energy he had left into his final thrust before exploding so hard into the Choomah that he was blasted backward and began falling. Brutus noticed this and dropped beside him, readying his next move. 

Suddenly Clarence’s ass landed on something hard and sharp, penetrating his butthole and probably some over vital organs. He shrieked in pain and pleasure as brutus’ caught him on his stinger, moaning with him. Brutus began to fly again, this time just hovering on his back, watching as Clarence’s tits bounced everywhere and he moaned, his green patadahead blushing pink. 

When they both finished they fell back into the hole where they found Donny and Sassy searching around for the mystical weed that they were told that can snap you from reality for about 7 days straight. They looked up from a mystical weed shrub and saw Clarence and Bumble Brutus covered in semen and sweat fro their extravagant workout.

"What the fu-"  
"Oiii Clazo mate what’s goin on?!"


End file.
